This invention relates to improved torque transfer surfaces and is particulary suitable for application to threaded fasteners and to torque tools for driving such fasteners.
Various forms of improved torque transfer surfaces of similar configuration have been heretofore provided such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,003,759, 3,342,236, 3,354,757, 3,415,154, 3,664,226 and 3,885,480. Although the latter noted patent includes structural features which are similar in many respects to the instant invention, the latter patent structure does not include features which are also well adapted for use in connection with conventional hexagonal head and socket equipped fasteners and torque tools. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved torque transmission arrangement particularly suitable for application to threaded fasteners and to torque tools for driving such fasteners and yet which may be incorporated into torque tools also adaptable for use in conjunction with conventional hexagonal headed fasteners and the like.